MID-KNIGHT HOUR
by Miss Anthropoid
Summary: Students of the Day and Night class don't suspect the preexisting political power struggle secretly unfolding that threatens their lives, and to tip the balance of power and play within the societies, turning compromise and cooperation toward coexistence into something far more sinister and confrontational (shortened synopsis).


~oOo~

* * *

Her figure, defined by delicate features, was illuminated under the moonlight. She was surrounded by darkness, sensing her prey closing in on her as she stood on the rooftop waiting patiently to pounce. She descended determined. It had started to storm as her brown high-top boots made contact with the ground's surface, her long black hair falling softly at her sides.

"Mari, our prey's trapped," signaled a stern voice approaching from behind. "_Ran_ drove him from his hideout." The girl stated in short, soft breaths to brief the small caramel skinned girl standing before her.

Mari then aimed at her target, whose sleeky silhouette was now visibly in sight, placing him in her range of fire. She readied herself as her twin sister bolted from behind her to corner him in familiar formation, allowing just enough leeway for her to deliver the deadly shot without being a danger to her life. As she placed pressure on the trigger, a strong smell of blood stifled the air, staining her senses and disrupting her initial intent.

She strained her eyes to catch a glimpse of the sight before her. _'My mind must be playing tricks on me_._' _She thought as the panic within her rose. She blinked and re-opened her eyes, and instantly her heart froze as she realized the level-e leech had really latched onto her sister. Sucking sounds could be heard as he consumed her sweet blood in great, greedy gulps.

"Ma...ri…" Miyako managed in a stifled scream. "He...!" Her cries for help were muffled as a bloody hand clasped over her mouth.

Mari's insides began to burn as hatred crept into her, but her huntress instincts still would not fully provoke her into hateful retaliation. She hesitated. '_Why can't I move?'_ She thought, a feeling of helplessness taking over her as she watched her sister being brutally slaughtered.

Her twin's small body fell to the ground with a lifeless thud before her eyes as the level-e laughed, evilness and enjoyment emphasized in his actions. Suddenly it became harder for her to breathe. _'Somebody, please wake me from this hellish nightmare...!'_

"Mari." A familiar voice said softly, shattering the darkness of her dream and jolting her subconscious. "Wake up! Otherwise, we're going to be late," the voice with a soft yet stern tone said. Mari opened her eyes and was greeted by a face with delicate, defined features identical to hers. "Mari." Miyako repeated, playfully throwing a pillow at her younger twin's fluffy face.

Mari breathed in the scent of the feathers that were encased beneath the soft cotton material as a sigh of relief escaped her lips. _'It was only a dream.'_

"Miyako, where are you going?" Mari said as she sat up straight, scanning the room for her twin who'd moved along after throwing the pillow. Mari was only greeted with scurried sounds, her sister moving in swift, stoic movements in the dimly lit room as she prepped her things for _something_. '_Where could she possibly be headed this early?_' Mari thought to herself in a sleepy daze.

Her older sister was already showered and neatly dressed in a pressed school uniform. She suddenly turned her attention to the clock that told the time: 8:30 a.m. She stared at the digits bemused, struggling to register what she was supposed to recognize about them.

"CLASS!" She shouted as she leapt from her bed and scrambled to prepare for school. She scurried into her bathroom and quickly freshened up, pleading with her sister to prepare her uniform. She hurried from the bathroom and saw a freshly pressed uniform hanging on her wardrobe door, and she quickly slipped into it.

She spotted her books and backpack neatly laying on her made up bed, and quickly gathered them. "I could _glomp_ sis," she exclaimed gleefully as she started to class, but one dreadful thought resurfaced in her mind. '_If you're late again, Mari-chan, that's a full week of after school detention._'

Mari shuddered at the scolding Takamiya-sensei had given her previously. She simply hated displeasing him, and she grumbled in dissatisfaction as her gaze met her sister's. Miyako had finally caught up.

"Mari, you were in such a hurry that you honestly couldn't help but leave me behind, too." Miyako said sardonically, a slight smirk forming across her soft, smooth lips. "You even forgot to lock your door, so I did it in your stead since safety is of the utmost importance," she stressed in her sisterly tone.

"GEEZ!" Mari exclaimed as she tried to think of an excuse to explain why she had overslept. She certainly had no intention of divulging such a disturbing dream to her twin sister. "Don't be so protective, Nee-chan." Mari pouted. Miyako walked beside her sister in harmonious stride and studied her in query, yet she refrained from speaking.

They walked in silence for some time before Miyako finally gave Mari a sideways glance and spoke. "You should partake in better sleeping practices and you wouldn't oversleep, Mari." She stated in her usual scolding, sisterly manner. The punctual, studious twin was always assertive with her words, but Mari knew she could easily soften her sister's seriousness. Miyako sensed something _off _about Mari, but she decided against hounding her about it before class.

"Then I'd become a sleeping beauty." Mari teased in her typical carefree tone, diverting her sister's attention away from any serious conversation before class started since she was still sleepy, and wasn't in any position to ward off her sister if she got herself into a predicament where she started probing. The twins made their way toward the sandstone buildings, passing scenery and other students on their way. Mari shouted a few greetings to her friends while Miyako walked along quietly, clearly engulfed in her own thoughts.

Juggling the responsibility of huntress and prefect often left Mari sleep deprived, and she silently wondered how her sister managed to cope with the same situation. As they entered the classroom, Miyako suddenly spun around which interrupted Mari's daydreaming. "Please tell me you've properly prepared, Mari?" Her sister's question confused her.

"For what?" Mari replied, sure her sister was being sarcastic.

A masculine voice interrupted Mari's inquiry. "Good Morning, girls. Please don't cause a commotion." Takamiya-sensei said softly yet strictly as a command. "Please take your seats so the test can begin." He uttered as he started passing out test packets to the other students already seated.

"TEST!?" Mari squealed, a look of shock on her face as she spun around to address her twin, but much to her disappointment Miyako had long since left her side and taken a seat nearby a window.

"_Takamiya-sensei became a distraction and Miyako-nee slipped away_." She muttered to herself. Mari sighed as she scanned the room and spotted an unoccupied seat by Sayori-san. She quickly sat down and asked, "Did you know about this test?"

"Of course I did, Mari-chan." Sayori replied coolly. "Takamiya-sensei notified us about this test a week ago." She continued calmly, her hair flowing in short, luscious locks around her pale face.

Mari groaned gently, and was about to shoot her sister a guilty glance, but instead was distracted by the sound of her name.

"Sato Mari-san," she heard as she gazed at the handsome face of her sensei. He had wavy ash brown hair which complimented his chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes traced his tall, brawny frame as he drew closer to her. Her cheeks flustered red as he presented the test to her.

"Takamiya-sensei…" She said shyly as he stood before her, which caused him to raise an eyebrow as he put the paper on her desk.

"I presume you studied with your sister so you should pass this test. I look forward to your results." He said quickly and resolutely before turning to return to his desk.

Mari skimmed over the test in panic because she hadn't properly prepared, plus Takamiya-sensei would be disgruntled if she failed. "This test comprises of ninety questions," she sighed in silence. She surveyed the room and spotted her sister marking in her answers with ease and efficiency. As she gave her the glare of doom, Miyako slowly looked up and stuck her tongue out in defeat. Mari suspected her sister purposefully sat far away so she could not reference her responses. Mari really regretted that previous _distraction_. She was desperate, but she didn't dare cheat off Sayori. Zero-kun was also afar, as he normally sat in the back of the classroom, intentionally isolating himself from the rest of the class. She was on her own.

* * *

~o. .o~

"Sis, how bad did you fail?" Miyako asked rhetorically as they exited the classroom when the bell rang, a smirk on her face due to her twin's observable distress.

Mari's emerald eyes narrowed as she stared at her elder sibling in disbelief. "Not funny!" She snapped sharply, her cute features revealing her carefree nature. "That lesson was one of the most grueling ones I've ever encountered or experienced." She moaned in complaint, hoping her sister would sympathize and get off her case. "I swear Takamiya-sensei kept glancing at me occasionally with a dismayed expression as I struggled to answer the exam questions." She continued, clearly consumed by the topics of tests and Takamiya-sensei.

Miyako let out a supple snort and in satirical fashion sung: "_You were late to school. Sensei's going to have to see you after class. You've been a bad girl. Sensei's going to have to teach you a lesson..._"

"NEE...!" Mari cried out as her cheeks became rosy red. Miyako snickered at her sister's flustered reaction, well aware of her apparent crush on Takamiya-sensei.

Miyako's lips had a faint smile on them, though she suddenly seemed serious to Mari. "Mari...?"

"Yeah, Nee...?" Mari responded promptly.

"Speaking of challenging experiences… I've been considering transferring to the Night Class." Miyako stated with some contemplation, giving careful consideration to her words. It was all too clear, and Mari turned quickly to face her sister, her eyes evoked with worry and disapproval at the suggestion.

"I...I don't think we should," she stuttered. "It sounds too complicated, Nee. Besides, their curriculum is way more rigorous than ours..." She trailed off. "And, with our responsibilities it'd be too much to handle." She concluded caringly, hoping that her answer was reasonable enough to end the discussion.

"I was only referring to my transferring." Miyako said flatly. Mari was stunned, as she hadn't considered that when Miyako mentioned it. "The challenging curriculum is one of the reasons I'm considering transferring, but as a Prefect it boasts other advantages." She said to add a positive emphasis to her proposal.

"But, doesn't this plan have its foreseeable difficulties?" Mari asked in confusion, already well aware that her sister knew the proposal's shortcomings. "The Kuran Trio keeps the Night Class in check, especially that dynamic duo, those twins." Mari offered. She was starting to get the feeling her sister was being secretive.

But before she could prod further there was a noticeable reddened tint to her sister's cheeks. Miyako's steps sped up as Mari followed closely behind, trying to gauge her sister's strange reaction at her mention of the Kurans. "Nee...!?"

"This arrangement is more beneficial for peaceful coexistence between the races than the segregationist situations arranged by the Headmaster." Miyako persisted, cutting her sister off as she slowed down her stride so Mari could catch up.

"Yeah, Richijou's set-up doesn't realistically materialize into much, but at the same time you shouldn't meddle in the Moon Dorm's affairs." She said with as much assertiveness as she could muster. "Playing with fire will get you burned, especially among three powerful purebloods and their legion of loyal followers." She was hoping this was seeping into her sister's head.

"You've done well at deducing the downfalls of this plan, but I've already discussed this with the Headmaster. He already approved of my attendance and made arrangements, so it's settled. The Night Class is expecting me tomorrow evening." She affirmed with finality in her voice.

They continued in silence to their next class. All was still on campus besides a mild wind that rustled the tree's brushwood. Mari felt a bit betrayed, steadily looking ahead since her sister already made arrangements to transfer before consulting her. She and _her nee_ were inseparable, so she could barely bear the thought of being separated. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Realizing Mari's uneasiness, Miyako extended her arms and locked her other half into an embrace. "Your protection is always my top priority, though you need to spread your wings." Miyako whispered sympathetically as Mari silently rested her head on her shoulder.

Mari was comforted by her twin's wise words, wanting to prove that she could be strong in her absence. So she finally pulled away. Miyako watched Mari warmly and then started to speak their saying: "Individually unique."

"Together complete." Mari answered.

* * *

~o. .o~

"I need new boots." Miyako reflected as she prepped for a particular extracurricular activity. Daylight had transformed into dusk, and day classes had concluded for the day. The mirror's reflection captured the bright passion blazing beneath her emerald eyes. The shiny screen cast a sight of her sister who was preparing herself from the same activity.

"Prefect duties... Richijou certainly burdened Kiryuu-kun and us with such bothersome tasks." Mari grumbled aloud in annoyance. "I just want to be a typical teenager." She said followed by a sigh.

"The pessimism one has toward the completion of such crucial tasks is even more troublesome." Miyako reckoned in a relaxed tone as she met Mari near their bedroom door made of mahogany oak wood and embellished with _bara_.

"Prefects are the pillars that guide the Night Class and guard the Day Class. Without us the Academy's balance would be jeopardized." Miyako said proudly to hush her sister's agitation as they moved through the hallway of the girl's dormitory, making their way toward the entrance.

"Please perform today's duties with a more positive attitude and I'll treat you to a yummy yogurt parfait." Miyako pleaded to appease her adorable younger sister.

"That's _one parfait_ and _one shopping trip_ in town," Mari rejoined, looking at her sister affectionately as they finally approached their destination.

"Geez, the outside of the Moon Dorms are already overcrowded with early arrivals, and we even haven't properly positioned ourselves yet." Mari blurted bluntly.

"Fangirls sure are relentless." Miyako declared dryly, referring to the crowd of Day Class girls gathered in small groups around the steel gates of the Moon Dorms.

"IDOL-SENPAI!" "WILD-SENPAI!" The energized fanatics chanted in eager anticipation of the figures emerging from a distance.

"Zero said he would tame this mess till we arrived." Miyako said impatiently as she charged over to the flock of fangirls, Mari hastening her pace to keep up.

Mari quivered at the thought of her sister becoming temperamental. '_A certain silver-haired childhood friend is going to get his ass handed to him afterward_.' Mari supposed, indicating that Zero would feel the wrath of her big sister's words subsequently.

"I don't have time to deal with these asinine antics today, so step back!" Miyako shouted as she stormed over to the crowd, pushing her way through to the fore.

"If you're short on time then let us be. It's a simple solution." A random fangirl retorted, her outfit revealing her trim frame. Her surrounding entourage echoed their agreement with her.

"You seem to have a problem so let me address it." Mari said stepping up to face the girl who'd spoken against her big sister, a clear defensiveness in her actions.

The girl was unfazed, moving within inches of both twins in a square off. "You prefect pests," she hissed.

Miyako stepped up to the girl to square off, ignoring her entourage. "If _we_ pests are that problematic then state your case to the Headmaster." She snapped, sizing the girl up. _Sickness won't hamper Mari's protection._ "But, picking on my baby sister is..."

Miyako noted a noticeable change in the girl's demeanor without warning, the color suddenly draining from her face. The girl had spotted _someone_ behind Mari and her. Before either twin could catch a glimpse, a tall figure with a toned frame tugged them both by the collars, causing them to fall back a few steps into the firm of his chest.

"Brainless brats popping off at _pests_ get themselves into some serious problems," said a steeled male voice. "Your antagonism holds no weight here, so stand back and shut up already!" He snarled sharply, his cold accent leaving no room for challenge or contradiction.

Mari was relieved they had been rescued. "Impeccable timing… _Mr. Tardy_." Mari said sarcastically with a chuckle, addressing her childhood friend Kiryuu Zero.

The silenced fangirls stood down at the sight of Zero's presence, his penetrating scowl sending chills down their spines, his pronouncements shattering their spirits. Zero knew this silence would only sustain itself momentarily. '_Some time soon those __**beasts**__ will summon themselves to these steel gates, acting indifferent to this spectacle_.' His mind concluded with menace.

The gates creaked as they finally swung open. The fine forms that came forth were greeted by screams of exhilaration from the Day Class girls. All attention drifted from the tense scene that played out before _their_ arrival. Fangirls separated into their respective fan groups to provide a pathway for exclusive fangirling of the beautiful creatures parading before their eyes, gushes and girly giggles accompanying their ecstatic behavior.

Twins Anya and Kaname Kuran were rightfully at the forefront of the pack, indicative of their leadership status. The third Kuran, Yuuki, followed.

It was the unanimous belief that the two twins were the most alluring and attractive of the vampires. Kaname was a strikingly suave and handsome young man with chocolate brown hair that was shoulder length, with rosewood eyes tinted with sweet seduction. The smooth skin on his face seemed sculpted of porcelain, not a blemish or bump was detectable.

Anya was a beauty to behold, with flowing, fiery red hair falling down her back to her slender waistline. Her long eyelashes complimented her grey eyes which burned boldly with resolve. She was prim and proper, with features so dainty that she resembled a porcelain doll.

The third Kuran was beautiful, but unequally as noticeable compared to her elders. Her long brown tresses moved freely as she treaded. Her hazel brown eyes expressed open displeasure at any fangirl that looked Kaname's way much longer than what was deemed acceptable by her standards.

The three Kurans were followed by the rest of Night Class, mostly comprised of Nobles with their own enchanting features that enraptured the fangirls observing awestruck.

"EH." Came a cry from one of the Nobles trailing Yuuki. Aidou Hanabusa, the blonde haired, blue eyed resident playboy of the Night Class, waved temptingly toward his admirers, making them squeal.

The other Nobles disregarded his antics bar his cousin Kain Akatsuki, who seemed somewhat embarrassed by his younger cousin's enthusiasm toward such females.

"Today's session seems to be dragging." Mari groaned in irritation. "Aidou-kun enjoys the fame a bit too much." Miyako and Zero both nodded in agreement since they shared similar sentiments.

Miyako gaped at Kaname Kuran. '_He's so strapping._' She surmised, her cheeks tinting a faint cherry color, which she tried to conceal. '_Is his personality personable…?_'

Zero glowered at the vampires in exasperation, their prancing about had made him irate. "Quicken your pace, Kurans. So this charade can conclude." Zero spat angrily.

The icy edge to Zero's voice disrupted Miyako's wordless worship.

Kaname halted in the middle of the walkway to address Zero, the rest of the Night Class following suit. His eyes locked dangerously with the hunter's, indicative of his intolerance to the disrespect shown toward him and his female brethren. The red haired pureblood to Kaname's left turned her head toward Zero, her face giving nothing away about her thoughts on his words, which she knew were clearly expressed with contempt.

Yuuki flinched at his words and shifted her gaze to Kaname. '_He'll __**show**__ him._'

Several murmurs resounded throughout the Night Class pack, their disgruntlement at Zero's rudeness toward their leaders readily evident.

"Mind your tone, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname emphasized emphatically.

"Don't tell me to mind my tone like I'm one of your _lap dogs_, Kuran." Zero shot back, his glare tripling in intensity as he set his gaze upon his _prey_.

Mari sensed a sudden shift in the atmosphere as she stepped back behind Zero for refuge. '_It's wiser to let Zero-kun handle this dispute_.' She assured herself.

Miyako certainly didn't conveniently challenge purebloods, but without her intervention this situation would certainly escalate into something dreadful, or even worse, deadly. '_The humans and Mari will be endangered_.' She grimaced at her own thought. '_I need to act_.'

"Cross Academy is a school of coexistence, not confrontation." Miyako asserted authoritatively as she slowly stepped forward, standing in the empty space that separated both boys. She set her emerald eyes upon Kaname and spoke, her voice accentuated with smoothness. "Zero heeded your warning, so I'll apologize on his behalf. Please continue in steady pace to your classes. Otherwise, you and your party are going to be tardy." She could sense Zero's eyes that burned like embers on her, but she didn't dare turn to look behind her. Zero hated purebloods but in due time he would certainly come to his senses concerning this situation. '_Zero's actually calm under that cold exterior_,' she reasoned.

Kaname's chestnut eyes shifted from the silver haired hunter to the young huntress. He was silent for a moment, carefully pondering her words. He inferred that her intervention was quite clever, in how she'd brought up the very reason they all attended the Academy: coexistence. Her words managed to dampen some of the fire he had felt at Kiryuu's jibes.

'_She makes a fine case.'_ He heard a voice in his head attest. He did not have to glance around to know it was his twin talking to him via their telepathy. Kaname had to silently agree with her statement, as he'd no intention of causing any more of a commotion. He knew the situation could escalate, which was signified by Anya monitoring his aura during the small exchange, ready to intercede if she sensed his emotions outweighing his control.

'_Make your decision quickly, Kana._' She said gently. '_The Day Class students are starting to become frantic, and I don't want any of the Nobles instigating_. _Furthermore, I'd rather not have Bloody Rose come out of its holster tonight._'

Kaname breathed in deeply and then nodded his head in agreement to his sister's words and the young huntress before him. "No offense was taken, Miss Miyako." He stated in a warmer tone toward the huntress. "I'll accept the apology, as will the rest of the Night Class." He was aware there would likely be comments by some of the Nobles over this incident, but with his proclamation and presence, it would remain unaddressed then and there.

"If that's all then we'll be on our way, or we'll be late as you said." With that, Kaname gave a quick glance at Kiryuu before he started to stroll toward the Academy buildings. He did not need to turn around to discern that the rest of the Night Class was faithfully following in his footsteps.

* * *

~o. .o~

"Well handled." Anya whispered warmly to Kaname, so no-one else would hear.

Kaname gave a wry smile at her comment.

"Though, you probably need to do something more about Hanabusa's antics during class changeover, since he got those girls riled up, thus aggravating our resident rebel hunter." Anya stressed with an even tone, her aura indicating her slight aggravation at the blue eyed Noble. _'It's the same nonsense from him every day_,' she sent to Kaname via their telepathy. _'He needs to be spoken to, otherwise we can expect more instances like this during class changeovers'_

_'The prefects have the responsibility to check anyone who oversteps their boundaries during class changeovers, Anya.' _He countered.

_'Humf. Well, it seems that a particular prefect is more concerned with us purebloods, mainly you, rather than speaking to Hanabusa over his dramatics.'_She retorted.

_'Indeed.'_

_'You're still quite angry aren't you, about what Kiryuu said?"_

_'I'm mildly irritated.'_

Anya gave her twin a quick glance, and was about to continue until she saw a flash of brown move to Kaname's other side. The girl caught his arm, her small body pressing close to his in what Anya could only describe as a vulgar display of affection. The girl's actions were far too provocative in public for Anya's standards. No lady she knew should show such a classless display in public.

"Onii-sama..." Yuuki shrieked, her voice sending irritating chills down Anya's spine. The redhead just wished to rip the pest off her twin's arm, and scream that he was not, in fact, _her_ brother, but _hers_.

Kaname, not noticing the tenseness which had now entered Anya since the arrival of the Yuuki, looked down at the brunette and smiled at her lovingly.

Anya averted her gaze, as she had no desire to observe the display any further. She could not comprehend why Kaname was in love with Yuuki. Especially with the way she had started treating after she awakened as a pureblood. When she was a human, Anya had fewer reservations about accepting her as her brother's lover, but now…now was a whole different matter.

Yuuki had dreadful manners, dismal study skills, and a conceited air that was incomprehensible, but those traits aren't what disturbed Anya the most. Anya was deeply distressed over the lack of empathy and sympathy constantly shown when it came to her twin, which were two qualities she felt his lover should definitely have. And worse, Yuuki made little effort to fix her flaws.

But that child brought her brother happiness so she relented. Yet Anya still doubted that Yuuki genuinely made her twin happy, as their interaction gave an inkling of blissful infatuation rather than genuine love.

Anya sighed heavily. _If only there was someone more suited for him, someone who could appreciate him and ease the pain that he has endured for so long_. Then she would happily satisfied, and maybe pursue her own happiness once her twin's well-being was settled. That's all she truly desired.

* * *

~o. .o~

"Kiryuu-kun..." Miyako said coyly as she approached him sitting silently in his favorite shaded spot underneath a tree.

Zero couldn't stand the sound of her sweet voice ringing in his ears. He already knew she came with a request. _'Mi's always sending me to do her bidding like I'm her pet.'_ He thought bitterly.

Her delicate features were deceiving so he stayed guarded with her, but his defenses were never a match for this pretty, petite huntress who was much more lethal and logical than him, or so he convinced himself.

"Mi…" Zero uttered, which was accompanied by his signature deadly, penetrating glare. "I'm not in the mood for your manipulative bullshit." Zero snapped sharply at his childhood friend, refusing to shift his gaze.

Miyako's expression softened as she stepped closer to this muscular hunter, her long black hair pinned up into a beautiful bun bejeweled with jade hairpins, still in the breeze. His moonlit eyes that burned like embers were masked under the bangs of his silver untamed hair, but his handsomeness still stood out.

"Zero, I need a favor." she propositioned as she perched herself atop Zero's lap, sending him into shock. Zero then realized he'd put himself into a position where she'd found an opening to pounce, and immediately regretted not standing while enough distance still separated them. "Besides, you owe me big time for that changeover incident."

"Owe you a favor?" Zero mustered, despite his discomfort at her being on his lap.

"Yes." Miyako said in a more serious tone, as she drew her face within an inch of his, her refined features defined. "Listen carefully to my request and don't falter." She whispered.

"If this is about Hanabusa Aidou's antics or Kuran Kaname..." Zero retorted, his words accentuated with apathy.

"Yes, and _no_." Miyako countered, as she contemplated the last part of her statement. "I do need you to speak with the Night Class Uppers about Aidou-kun's attention-seeking antics to avoid another unnecessary and unwanted conflict, but there's something else..."

Zero chose his words wisely. "Then this must also be an internal mission regarding the prospective inspection you'll be conducting after you are planted within the Night Class...?" Zero said smoothly, yet seriously.

"Yes." Miyako said with some relief since Zero suddenly seemed more complaint.

"Another double agenda..." Zero started, relaxing his tense body.

"I need you to survey the Moon Dorm so I can gather some preliminary intel on the Kurans and the some of the Nobles. I want to jump start my investigation immediately upon placement within the Night Class." Miyako explained, cutting Zero off.

"And so, you want my assistance?" Zero said, shifting his body under Miyako's weight. "You have a younger twin sister you can seduce into assisting you." Zero offered reassuringly, although it was evident that he didn't want to be involved in the Association's inspection. He did enough of their barbaric bidding as is, and although he knew Miyako was forthcoming in her intentions, he just couldn't bother being placed in any predicaments that caused for frequent interaction with those _beasts_.

Any spectators that stumbled upon the scene would've undoubtedly mistaken it for an intimate encounter, but the hunter and huntress were all business.

Her sweet scent was starting to overtake his senses and _a_ _deadly sensation started creeping_ _in_.

'_Her smooth skin…'_

"You're fully aware that I can't burden my sister with such a task. I need a '_middleman_.' You'll get a special reward if you successfully complete this request." Miyako said in a teasing tone, locking Zero in an embrace.

_He could barely fight the sensation overwhelming his senses. His instincts were sending all types of mixed signals._ His attention span had long since been distracted, and he was slowly losing his awareness. It was his _own_ fault. He had dragged the discussion for too long. Had allowed too much closeness between himself and her…

Miyako stared at Zero in silent anticipation of an answer, but he seemed entranced. There was something noticeably different in his purple eyes. She could see a faint tint of red.

"Zero...!?" Miyako mumbled incoherently. She was suddenly sent to the ground with such force that it shook her soul to its very core. She was startled... '_Zero shoved me...!?_' She thought in shock, the sensation causing her head to throb.

Her huntress' senses then hinted that the Zero hovering over her wasn't _her_ Zero.

He had one hand holding his head, while the other hand rested firmly on the holster that held _Bloody Rose_. "Fine." He said through a rasped voice and then staggered off. _These beastly instincts which I cannot control... Mi, I'm sorry. _

Miyako rested her head which was still hazy from impact soundly on the ground, her sore body relaxing under the placid breeze. She didn't foresee such a turn of events nor fathom Zero's retaliation, but she still wasn't scared. _'Zero is gentle._' She told herself thoughtfully. '_I was too insensitive to your __**situation**__... I'm so sorry, Zero._'

* * *

~o. .o~

Zero moved in swift strides through the trees towards the Moon Dorms. The Night Class had finished their lessons approximately an hour ago, and he made haste to complete the two tasks Miyako had given him.

He had managed to subdue the vampire instincts which had surfaced earlier in the evening during his discussion with Miyako. But some guilt still lingered in his heart, since he had allowed _it_ to surface near his childhood friend. _Desiring to suck the blood of such a sick girl... _It was one reason he moved to do the tasks she had asked, as he wanted to make up for his lack of restraint previously.

He was soon walking through the archway of the great black doors that led to the Moon Dorms, the building itself coming into view, as it loomed over him. A feeling of unease started settling as his hunter senses spiked, caused by the close presence of vampires. Three auras were standing out, and he knew exactly who they belonged to. His former friend and her elder siblings, who Mari had dubbed the dynamic duo, Anya and Kaname.

Zero arrived at the Moon Dorm's entryway, pushing the door open without knocking and entering. As he entered his eyes widened slightly at the sight which met him. The interior seemed more like a palace rather than a dorm for students at a school. The plush furnishings and rich decor that were situated about the room gave quite a daunting feeling to one who was not used to such luxuries.

Zero was greeted by the sight of several Nobles sitting on sofas in the antechamber. Shiki and Takuma both sat on a leather sofa draped in silk musing over manga while Rima was perched upright nibbling at some pocky. Maria and Luca sat across from them engulfed in other activities, Luca primping in a compact mirror and Maria listening to classical music through headphones, her eyes closed.

It was Takuma who first noticed the uninvited guest. "Kiryuu-kun, how may we help you?" He asked with a cheerful disposition as he rose and approached the prefect.

"I need a word with your Uppers." He replied shortly, glancing uneasily around the room.

"Ah, they're upstairs in their living quarters. If you like I'll happily escort you to them?" Takuma offered helpfully, his smile still very much in place. But before Zero could reply a voice spoke from the top of the staircase.

"That won't be necessary, Ichijou."

Everyone spotted Anya Kuran standing in her Night Class uniform as she leaned casually on the banister of the stairs, her eyes fixed on the hunter standing below.

"Anya-sama." Takuma said as he gave a slight bow, the rest of the nobles rising to follow suit. Anya quickly glanced at them in a sign of recognition and then her eyes refocused on Zero.

"May I ask why you're here, Kiryuu? I assumed after that class changeover incident this would be the last place you'd come." There was no bite in her voice like he'd anticipated given what happened earlier that evening; rather she was very matter-of-fact, remaining temperate.

Her calmness wasn't as irritating, but he still considered the girl standing above to be an arrogant pureblood. _She's a Kuran after all_. Zero reminded himself, his senses going on high alert in case her calmness was a ruse. He was well aware of the closeness the Kuran twins had, it was common knowledge.

"I'm here strictly on prefect business." Zero said evenly, his eyes hard as they stayed locked with the purebloods clear grey orbs.

"I see." "If you all could excuse us." She stated, giving a quick nod to the Nobles as a form of dismissal. They all bowed, saying in unison, "Yes, Anya-sama." Before they ascended the stairs and disappeared down the dimly lit upstairs hallway, Zero's eyes following them till they were fully out of eyesight and earshot.

There was silence for a moment before he faintly heard the opening and closing of a couple of doors, and then all was still. He re-shifted his gaze. The red haired pureblood was looking at him, her emotionless expression intact. She started descending the stairs, her hair swinging from side to side with her movements till she reached the bottom.

Zero had hardly been alone with this pureblood, so he braced himself for the unexpected, especially given his exchange with her twin prior. He was watchful, wary of every movement in enemy territory.

Anya reclined herself on one of the sofas, crossing her legs in an unthreatening manner. "Care to sit down, Kiryuu?" Anya asked, as she indicated to an unoccupied seat across from her.

Zero shook his head defiantly, quickly stating. "I'll stand."

"Very well, so what did you want to discuss?" She asked. "Perhaps, what happened during class changeover?"

"Yes." Zero replied rapidly. "We ask for the Uppers to keep Aidou on a tighter leash during the change since his antics are become problematic for the Prefects and Day Class," _among other things._He added silently.

"That, I can agree on." She stated almost immediately, batting her long lashes, her head slightly tilted which threw Zero off as he expected some resistance to his request given his own behavior during class changeover.

"I'll personally speak to Aidou, reminding him to mind his manners during changeover. He should heed the warning, and if not, I'll provide suitable punishment." Is that agreeable?" she asked.

"Yes." Zero replied.

"Good." Anya said as she rose from her seat. "I suggest you leave soon, as I don't think it would be prudent if you encountered my brother. I think there has been enough tension for one day, don't you?"

Zero did not react to her question. He was not in the mood to converse casually with a pureblood.

Her eyes stayed on him for awhile in some form of assessment before she spoke again. "Have a good evening, Kiryuu." She stated, as she turned on her heels, ascending the stairs and disappearing into the darkness.

Zero stood still for some time, allowing time for Anya to be at sufficient distance and distracted before he commenced the second part of the mission Miyako had given him. He grimaced from his previous encounter with the inquiring, inquisitive red haired pureblood and then quickly cast those disgusted feelings aside. _Onto task number two_, he thought as he strode off to start exploring the Moon Dorm.

He knew most of the vampires would be preparing for slumber, so he planned to map out the corridors and main rooms to avoid all interaction with anyone. '_I'm a prefect so my presence within the Moon Dorm isn't as suspicious.' _He reassured himself.

Zero traveled through several corridors, making a mental note of the crucial parts of its layout. He discovered the purebloods' quarters, which were isolated from the rest of the Night Class in the _west wing_ of the residence, while their clique occupied rooms in closest proximity to them.

The hunter had worked his way to the east side of the dormitory, finding a mixture of occupied and unoccupied rooms. He'd also come across several lounges used for various activities.

As he continued in hurried hast down a darkened walkway, he felt a powerful presence upon him.

"Are you lost, Mr. Hunter?" Asked a sultry voice, her breaths caressing the smooth skin on his neck.

"Considering we departed by the downstairs door, I find it hard to understand how you ended upstairs."

If he was anywhere else he would have twirled around in annoyance at the person invading his personal space, but considering where he was and who he now realized was behind him, he reached for bloody rose and quickly withdrew it as he turned to point it to Anya's temple.

Zero's focused quickly on her face, which remained calm regardless of the gun being pointed at her head.

"You shouldn't handle such dangerous objects so carelessly in the dark." She said, her eyelashes fluttering as she stared at the weapon and Zero. "Though, I could've easily just disarmed you on the spot, if I felt so inclined." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Purebloods should never sneak up on a hunter unless they're prepared for the repercussions." Zero shot back through gritted teeth, his eyes hard.

"And, you shouldn't have been snooping around the Moon Dorms." The red haired pureblood hit back, her eyes conveying the challenge of her own statement.

"I wasn't snooping!" Zero retorted.

"Oh, then what were you doing, Mr. Hunter?" She inquired innocently, though Zero knew she was putting up pretense.

"I merely thought I heard something sinister down this corridor so I came to investigate." He said as mildly as he could muster.

"Indeed." Anya replied unconvinced. "It's ironic that you're so willing to protect us from an intruder, when we are a _species_ you dislike so much. You're such a chivalrous _Knight in Shining Armor_, Kiryuu." She said sardonically.

"I'm leaving, pureblood." Zero replied as he pulled back his arm and placed Bloody Rose back in its holster, striding past the pureblood and heading towards the stairs that descended to the front door of the Moon Dorm.

"I'll escort you this time." He heard the redhead say as she quickened her pace to catch up.

Zero gave a sideway glare at her before continuing. He moved hastily, hoping to get to the main doors as fast as possible so he could shake the pureblood off. She said nothing more all the way to the front doors, watching him storm out of them. She observed his retreating figure for some time, her face exposing nothing about her thoughts.

* * *

~o. .o~

Anya made her to the adjoining living room she shared with her twin. It was there she had spotted Kiryuu approaching the dormitory. Her sense reckoned it would be better if Kiryuu came across her versus her brother, so she quietly excused herself, leaving Kaname preoccupied with Yuuki, who was altering an expensive dress she had bought with embellishments.

As Anya re-entered the room, only her brother occupied it, sat at his desk poring over many papers the Vampire Council had sent him to review.

"Yuuki's asleep." He stated as she walked in, already answering the question before she could ask it.

"Oh, what a shame." Anya said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Kaname's eyebrows twitched in unspoken irritation at her comment.

"I wish you would be more accommodating to her, Anya."

"And, I wish for a castle made of chocolate, but we don't always get what we want, now do we?" She replied as she sat down, stretching her legs out before her.

"And, why did you excuse yourself earlier?" He inquired, glancing over at his twin.

"There was a visitor I decided to personally greet." She stated, looking out of the window towards the rolling mountains in the distance.

"What visitor required your _personal _greeting?" Kaname said, his attention now solely on his twin.

"Kiryuu."

"Why was Kiryuu-kun here?" Kaname snapped as his posture stiffened.

"Asking for us to keep Hanabusa in check during class changeover."

Kaname snorted softly. "Ironically, Aidou's not the only one who needs to mind _his_ manners during class changeover." Kaname stated in his signature reflective tone.

"Perhaps." Anya mumbled quietly. There was a long silence before she spoke again. "I found him after our conversation wandering down one of the back corridors." She revealed.

Kaname's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What was he doing wandering around the Moon Dorm?"

"He said something about hearing a noise, so he went to investigate." she replied apathetically.

"You believed that?"

"Of course not." She replied, slightly offended he would think such a lie could fool her. "We both would've sensed someone entering the Moon Dorm unpermitted. Or our bodyguard, Seiren, would've likely dealt with the perpetrator before they invaded."

"So he had other intentions for his visit."

"He was definitely scouting." She asserted, clearly having assessed the situation and reached a conclusion.

"I presume it's connected to Miss Miyako." Kaname contemplated, catching on immediately to his sister's thoughts.

"Quite possibly." Anya said. "They seem close, so he probably scoped out the place to ensure it was safe. But... there's likely another reason."

There was silence between the twins for some time before Kaname spoke again.

"Anya, closely monitor Miss Miyako upon her entrance into our residence. Notify me immediately if you spot any suspicious behavior from her." He stated, his eyes hard yet introspective as he spoke. "If something is aloof inform me immediately. Till then we'll maintain our guard until we've investigated her _ulterior_ motives for joining the Night Class."

"Understood." Anya answered. "May I ask something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you approve her application to be in the Night Class? It certainly wasn't about coexistence like you told the Headmaster."

"Reference the saying, 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer,' sister."

"So, you let her, an enemy, in to keep a close eye?" Anya replied surprised.

"No, I allowed her access to assess what the Association could be plotting by allowing their top-ranked tactical huntress to enter a den full of dangerous vampires. She's their most skilled intel operations specialist."

"So you suspect she was planted to acquire information for an investigation?"

"Precisely. The young huntress wasn't planted internally in the Night Class for anything but an inspection that is bound to be beneficial for the Association's interests, but detrimental for ours." Kaname said in retrospect, as he introspectively painted the picture for his twin.

"Agreed."

Kaname nodded and then went back to his reports, through his mind was still consumed by the previous discussion, especially the intent of the young huntress who would be entering their sanctuary soon.

Anya too, was lost in thought, as she stared out of the window. She would not admit this to anyone else, but Zero Kiryuu was becoming a more interesting individual to her with each intimate encounter, and from his reactions tonight she had been intrigued further. The boldness of his speech when addressing purebloods was courageous, yet dangerous. She had not encountered anyone who was so bold toward her own kind before. It both surprised and intrigued her. But on the whole it was rather refreshing.

_Hmmm._ Anya looked through the window towards the Sun Dorms. _Was he just investigating for the protection of that young huntress, or was there more to it?_ She mused. She was unsure of this question, though she made a mental note that she would find out.

~oOo~

**NEXT NIGHT: MOON DORMITORY**

* * *

~o. .o~

Synopsis: Zero Kiryuu, and his childhood friends Mari and Miyako are trusted with the task of guarding the Day Class students at Cross Academy as Prefects by day, and hunting harmful vampires for the Hunter Association by dark. Kaname and Anya Kuran are equally entrusted to exercise their pureblood power to guide the Night Class Nobles – their collaborative presence and positioning organizing the vampires and Vampire Society toward a common end goal.

Several incidents interlock these characters into frequent intimate interaction, awakening feelings, forging friendships, and freely leading to interesting discoveries. But none suspect the preexisting political power struggle secretly unfolding that threatens their lives and to tip the balance of power and play within the societies, turning compromise and cooperation toward coexistence into something far more sinister and confrontational.


End file.
